My Dads famous, My boyfriends a Spider
by tonystarksbackhurts
Summary: You are the daughter of Tony Stark, raised by Tony, Pepper, and the rest of the Avengers. Life is great, you're a rich genius with an amazing family and a super cool life. Until your parents decide it would be good for you to go to a real school; Midtown High. There you meet lots of great people, including a one Peter Parker.
1. Chapter 1

"But Dad! It isn't fair!" I shouted in protest.

"Oh come on, y/n. They really aren't that bad," He smirked at me from across the kitchen. In my hand was a thick, murky green smoothie. "I used to drink these like water." I pressed the cup to my lips.

"I remember, I remember how sick you were, though." I look up at him, giving him my best sad puppy look.

"Don't even think about trying that look on me." He said, rolling his eyes for extra points.

As soon as I tipped my head back, Pepper glided into the room and pulled the cup away from me.

"Come on Tony, you can't make _anyone_ else drink that garbage." Pepper and I giggled as she poured the thick liquid down the drain.

"Come on Pep, live a little!" Tony whined.

"Oh trust me, the less of these drinks I ingest the more I _will _live," I said, very sarcastically. Pepper couldn't help but laugh at my snarky comments. As much as she was trying to be strict, it was pretty hard with me. I was a good kid, I have been my whole life. Being raised by one of the smartest, richest men alive, and the kindest, bravest woman I knew, and the freaking Avengers! What kind of trouble was there even to get into anyway? Besides, I had my fair share; sneaking candy with Clint, making wisecracks at Steve with my dad, and even making piles and piles of pancakes with Thor.

My favorite time with any Avenger, however, would be Steve. He was like my second father and my best friend. Every Friday night we watched movies, alternating who picked. With Steve, it would definitely be an oldie, possibly in black and white. My go-to was for sure a sappy love story. At first we always hated each other's picks, but eventually, I began to really appreciate the oldies, and Steve is a sucker for love.

"How long has it been since your last date, Steve?"

"Hm," He rubbed his chin. "74 years."

"Years! Damn Steve-o, we gotta get you a girlfriend!" I laughed and hit his shoulder.

"Watch your language, young lady!" He smiled and elbowed me back. I grabbed the pillow from my side and hit Steve with all the strength I could muster, yet he didn't move a muscle.

"It's not fair, you super-freak!" I laughed and threw the pillow down.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, humanoid."

"Hey, hey! Young lady do you hear me?" My flashback was quite rudely interrupted by Pepper. I shook my head and blinked my eyes. "Go get to bed, you've got your first day of school tomorrow!" I stuck my lower lip out and pouted.

"You know Pep, I don't think it's actually a good idea, I mean, what if they recognize me? Then I'll be in _danger_," I said, putting on a spooky voice for the word danger.

"Go on, young lady," She said, pushing me off toward my room. I dragged my feet all the way until I finally reached my door. I shut it behind me extra hard for a little emphasis. Quickly jumping in the shower and speed washing, I changed into my pajamas and sat at my desk, using my stylus to open the holographic designs for my next project: a hovering chair. All I wanted to do was float around my room effortlessly, but due to the thick carpeting of my room, I've never been able to. Okay, maybe the project sounds a little ridiculous, but I've been going through some serious inventors block lately. Ever since my parents told me I'd be going to a real school in NYC, I haven't been able to seriously create something with my heart fully in it. All summer, I've been making dumb projects like hover chairs or making my shower routine fully automated. It really sucks.


	2. First Day of High School completed

**Hi Guys! Thank you so much for reading this far! Please leave comments on how I can improve or what you've liked! More chapters to come...**

You wake up, feeling _very _unprepared.

"Morning, sweetie," Pepper says softly.

"Morning, momma," You half-groan. You try to pull the covers up, but Pepper takes this opportunity to rip them off of your bed.

"Get up sweetheart, time for school."

"Too early," You grunt.

"Come on sweetie. Who do you want to take you to school?"  
"Steve." You mumble.

"Honey, Steve can't take you to school, he's too recognizable." Pepper tries to reason. You furrow your eyebrows and mumble something unintelligible under your breath.

"Well, I guess you are your father's daughter. _Not_ a morning person. Pepper leaves the room, leaving you to freeze halfway over. Finally, after 5 minutes of relentless cold, you sit up and rub your eyes. You slowly climb out of your huge, comfortable bed and make your way to your bathroom and wash your face, brush your teeth, and get ready for the day.

"I hate this," You say to yourself in the mirror. Once you exit the bathroom, you throw on a cute yellow sundress and black converse. You spritz some perfume and put in some earrings, your favorite pair. White-gold small hoops that your dad got you for your 15th birthday, that you upgraded to give you a little extra security. You grab a small backpack with your computer and a few notebooks and make your way to the kitchen. Pepper smiles at you but you just grumble at her, silently cursing her for making you do this.

"Good morning sweetie, you look super pretty today," Pepper cooed, trying to get you to lighten up.

"Thanks, mom," you say quietly.

"Woah, who is this and what have you done with my baby?" Tony mocks, walking into the room holding a StarkPad. You laugh and knock him in the shoulder.

"I should be wearing sweatpants right now, but here I am, having to go to school."

"Oh come on, school isn't that bad. You'll make so many friends, all the boys will love you," Pepper says, making eye contact with Tony for a split second.

"That's what I'm worried about. But Pepper's right, school is kind of fun. However, if I find that a single boy gets within 10 feet of you, I will be forced to exterminate the entire male population," Tony says. You laugh as Pepper places a bowl of eggs in front of you.

"Thanks, mom, dad. I think I have everything," you say as you take a bite of eggs.

"Do you want Happy to drive you, or can I?" Tony asks.

"Can you drive me without being noticed?" You ask. Tony nods and stands up, leaving the StarkPad on the table.

"I'm gonna go grab some keys, let's leave in twenty minutes?" He asks and you nod. Steve walks into the room from the elevator,

"Hey sunshine, you ready for school?" He asks.

"Hi Steve-o, I would rather listen to you talk about WWII for three days straight then go to school." Pepper laughs and Steve fake pouts.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Have you seen Bucky around, Pep?" Steve asks, directing his attention to Pepper.

"Well, I heard him down here at around 3 am searching for food - which by the way, you can tell him that there is food on your guys' floor too…" Pepper nudges. "But other than that, I haven't seen him. Why?"

"Just looking for him, he missed our 6 am run."

"Uh, probably because he was up until 3 am. Talk to him about Bruce and Tony's enhanced sleep meds. They'll probably help."

"Okay, see ya later Pep. Come here, sunshine," Steve says and you give him a quick hug before he heads back to the elevator. Right after Steve leaves, you spin around to Pepper, who is washing dishes.

"Mom. I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Of course you are honey, you're strong, you're so smart, and you're so beautiful," Pepper stops cleaning and places her hands on your shoulders, "you're going to do amazing, sweetie." Tony comes back in the room,

"I know it's only been like, 5 minutes, but don't you want to be early for your first day?"

"Dad, I know you're just excited for me to go."

"No…. I just… yeah, you're right. High school is like a teenage rite of passage. It was some of the best years of my life," Tony smiles as he fondly remembers his time in high school, though shortlived due to MIT.

"Okay, whatever, dad. What car are we taking today?" You ask as you grab your bag and Pepper kisses you on the cheek.

"Rolls. Thought we'd go low-profile today." Tony says as he tries for a kiss on the cheek from Pepper too, who just smiles and goes back to washing dishes.

"Ah yes, a 500,000 dollar car. Very low-profile," you poke at your father. He mock laughs as you guys head out the door.

"FYI, for the time being, your last name is Johnson."

"How very basic."

"And the school administrators know who you really are, they agreed it was best for you to go by an alias. So if you get in trouble, get bad grades, etc., it all still comes through me and Pep." Tony prods your shoulder.

"Well, someone has a lot of faith in me," you say as you shut the door. Tony takes off down the driveway, cruising at a pretty high speed. He drops you off at the front entrance, and heads spin your way. You quickly scramble out of the car, trying to avoid as much attention as possible. You hear whispers, you get looks, and people even point at you.

"Who is that girl?"

"Is she new or something?"

"A Rolls Royce?"

You quickly find your locker and painstakingly try to enter in the code, but you just can't figure it out.

"Have you never opened a locker before?" A girl next to you asks. You blush, hard, and try to put on a natural smile.

"No, uh, homeschooled."

"Okay, what's your code?" She asks. You look at her a little funny. "So I can help you."

"46-18-4," you read off the slip of paper. She turns the lock one way and then another and then another, totally confusing you. For a girl that can create a fully functioning robot to do her laundry in less than a week, opening a high school locker was super challenging.

"MJ.," the girl says after she pops the locker open.

"Y/n, St-Johnson," you say.

"Cool, locker neighbor," she shuts her locker and walks away. You turn into your locker and let out a very shaky breath. You thought you could play it cool, but you were doing a terrible job, you almost gave away your identity not 5 minutes into school. You set your heavier textbooks in your locker and shut it quietly as you made your way to your next class.

Your first few classes go by very slowly, AP Physics is a total breeze, AP Calculus II is even easier. Finally, AP French ends and its time to head to lunch. You weren't sure what you were expecting, but this totally wasn't it. There seemed to be hundreds of kids in the large room, all seated at different tables. You stared at everyone like a deer in the headlights. You didn't know a single kid. God is your life really that sad? Finally, you feel a familiar presence at your side.

"Come on, Y/n, you can come to sit with my friends and me," MJ nudges you to follow her. You make your way through the crowded area behind her. She sits down next to a shorter boy wearing a fedora, and you sit down next to a brown-haired boy with a huge tray of food.

"Peter, Ned, this is Y/n. She's new and she's my locker neighbor. Total home-schooler."

"Hi, I'm Ned," the fedora-sporting one says.

"I'm Peter, nice to meet you," the one you're sitting next to says.

"I'm Y/n, thank you guys so much for letting me sit with you, I don't know anyone and everyone is so intimidating and it's just really scary and-" you cut yourself off, "Sorry, I ramble." Peter smiles gently at you.

"Hey, it's okay. You can sit with us anytime." You smile at him. "Do you have anything to eat?" He asks.

"Uh, I- what? We need to bring food?"

"Yea, you can always buy school lunch but I definitely don't recommend it," Peter says.

"Oh, well I have money, I guess I need to go get something."

"No, it's okay, you can have some of my food. I'll spare you the stomachache," Peter says.

"You can have some of mine too," Ned offers, pushing half of a PB&J across the table.

"If you want, you can have some broccoli," MJ says, peeking over the top of her book. When did she start reading? We all laugh as MJ takes her bag of vegetables back. You take a bite of Neds PB&J.

"Thank you guys so much, for everything," you smile.

"Of course, really it's no problem," Ned says as you take a handful of pretzels from Peter.

"What school did you go to before you came here?" Peter asks.

"I was homeschooled, by my dad." Oh crap. Crap. Crap. You panic, what if he asks who your dad is, what will you say? You didn't think this one through, god. You blew your cover-

"Cool," Peter says, taking a huge bite of sandwich.

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast. Your A-PUSH teacher assigns a "personal goal" project, and Peter wants to be partners with you. Your AP English teacher talks about herself all class long, and then finally, the bell rings. You put in some earbuds and head back to your locker when you find a group of big football players crowded around it. You take an earbud out and hesitantly approach your locker. Your father always taught you to be confident, but being here, in this situation has totally removed all confidence. One of the football players turns around, he has longish, curly brown hair.

"Hey, new girl. I'm Thomas," he says.

"Hi, I'm y/n," you say quietly. All the football players turn around.

"I'm Jake," says one with short black hair.

"I'm Caleb," says another with super curly hair.

"And I'm Max," says a shorter one with super blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you guys," you say through a forced smile.

"It's our pleasure, really," Thomas says.

"Yeah, we just wanted to tell you that we're throwing a party this weekend, celebrate the new school year and stuff," Caleb says.

"Sure, sounds fun," you lie.

"This Friday, you can come home from school with us. Text me," Jake holds out his phone. You put your number in. "Cool, I'll send it to them." They all look at each other.

"See ya," Max says. They walk away, talking about some stupid boy thing and you almost start to shake. That was the scariest experience of your entire life so far, and you survived the attack on New York from the Stark Tower. You met Loki Laufeyson, and he didn't kill you, you flew to Siberia and found your father half-dead on the freezing cold ground, courtesy of your best friend, yet talking to a group of big football players was the scariest experience of your life.

As you shut your locker, you turn around to find Peter standing next to you.

"Hey Y/n, do you wanna come over after school tomorrow to work on our A-PUSH project?" He says, nervously.

"Sure, sounds good!" you smile.

"Cool, see you tomorrow," he walks away. You take a shaky breath and head towards the door. The first day of high school was completed, you check one off the list.


	3. Inventors Block Blocked

**Thank you for reading this far! Please keep leaving comments. FYI: this is from the perspective of the reader, this is a self-insert au where IW, Endgame, is NOT canon. (Which it's not). Also - I really am not anything close to an engineer, I have no idea if your new project makes any sense, so please forgive me! I just wanted to show how passionate the reader is about engineering!**

"Hey, honey!" Tony says as he envelops you in a big hug. "How was the first day?"

"Honestly dad…" you trail off, building the suspense. Tony smiles hopefully. "It was kind of great. I met a ton of people, my classes were pretty easy and I think I have a friend group. My partner for my history project is super nice, and even invited me over to work on it tomorrow!"

"Awesome, sweetie! I'm so proud of you. It's just you and me, and the rest of the crew, I guess. Pepper's out on business to Mumbai."

"Oh, okay," you smile, trying to put on a brave face as you head to the kitchen to grab a snack. Tony is not stupid.

"She'll be okay honey, don't worry," he says, trying to calm you down. You remember the last time your dad went overseas for business… that didn't end well. Pepper had been overseas all the time while she's been your mother-figure, but you know all too well that anytime could be your last. You shuddered as you peel the banana.

"I know dad, but you know I get nervous," you smile wryly. Just then, you hear Steve walk in the room.

"Hey, pumpkin! How was it?" He asks, quickly reaching your side.

"It was honestly great, Stevie, I loved it. I'm glad I didn't opt-out for your war stories," you say as you playfully punch Steve's shoulder. "How did it go with Buck?"

"Well," Steve scratched the back of his neck. "Not great. He got mad at me for asking, so he went on an anger run. He should be back soon though, Bruce said he'll talk to him too."

"Aw, he'll come around Steven," you say, trying to comfort Steve.

"Yeah, I hope. I know how hard the whole sleep-deprivation thing is," Steve says regretfully, and he turns to walk away.

"See ya, Steve-o." You head to your room, where you quickly slip off your dress and change into a pair of sweats and a hoodie, and stick your hair into a bun. You sit at your desk and open the plans from last night. You start swiping through different prototypes, when you get one of the best ideas you've had all summer; using the propulsion technology for the hover-chair, and other technologies behind your earrings, cameras, and other spy-grade equipment, you were going to make a tiny nano-drone that made no sound, but had crazy stealth and reconnaissance ability. You scrapped most plans for the hoverchair and opened a new project titled: Hexbug. No adult could possibly understand that one. You spent hours designing its abilities, starting with remote control of sorts. It could connect to your phone, wristwatch, or pretty much any piece of technology from after the year 2008. Before then, you didn't even know what kind of tech there was. It could also connect to the Iron Man armor if your father ever took your ideas seriously. He always showed interest and pride, but he never wanted to take them into battle with him. But this idea was game-changing. No doubt your father had made something identical to this, but nothing compared to the size and abilities your Hexbug was going to have. It was dead silent, and had hundreds of scouting abilities; it could fly 1000 miles away from the remote it was connected to, it could shoot tiny repulsors, it could even douse semi-lethal gasses to take out an enemy without killing them. You weren't sure if you were quite ready to have blood on your hands with your inventions. Your idea was finally starting to get somewhere - the design was coming along well when Tony called you down for dinner.

"Y/n! Dinnertime!" Tony called from the speaker.

"Coming Dad!" you quickly saved the project, and shut down your work desk and put your stylus in its pocket. You ran down the stairs quickly, all the way to the elevator where you could join the rest of the team.

"Hey, guys!" You said from the elevator.

"Y/n, how kind of you to join us," Nat joked.

"Sorry, I was totally lost in a new project," you said sheepishly.

"Ooh, what kind of project?" Clint asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," you said, popping a grape into your mouth.

"Now young lady, you know what I said about spending hours working on projects. No. I don't want your brilliant big brain getting too burnt out," Tony scolded.

"Oh please, dad. You know I've been burnt out all summer." The rest of the team laughed at the little war ensuing.

"You can't just invent your way through inventors block!" Tony protested.

"Can, and did. I am officially over my inventor's block!" You exclaimed, holding out your arms for extra effect.

"What? How?" Tony seemed bewildered.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," you said for extra mysterious effect.

"You said that 5 seconds ago, honey. Once it took me 3 years to get over my block!" Tony exclaimed.

"Ok, yeah, whatever. What's for dinner?' You ask.

"Pasta and salad, you can serve your own plate," Steve said, before taking one of the largest bites of pasta any person has ever taken.

"Jesus, Steve-o, I didn't know your mouth was that big?" you joked as you sat down, making Bucky almost choke on his water, and Nat almost pee her pants. Tony whacked your shoulder accordingly, and Pepper gave you the stink eye. You serve yourself a small helping of pasta and a big helping of coffee.

"Really young lady? With dinner?" Pepper asked.

"Dad's doing it!" you protested.

"You have to be to bed soon!" Pepper said.

"What? Why?" you asked.

"You have to be up for school at 6 am tomorrow," Pepper said.

"Oh, right, well, I need to be alert for my blueprint process," you said, mixing in a small amount of creamer. Pepper pursed her lips and smiled,

"Y/n 'Tony' Stark," Pepper said, insinuating how alike you were to Tony.

"Ok, whatever, Pep," you joked. Pepper laughed lightly and everyone began to eat quietly.

The rest of dinner went on fairly uneventfully, mostly just Avengers talk, or questions about your school. You quickly put your plate in the dishwasher and said goodnight to everyone, and ran back up to your room to work on your drone. You flipped on the TV and saw the news talking about the infamous Spiderman. You always wondered who could be so careful as to be a superhero and never have their identity revealed. You knew your dad knew Spiderman, but he never wanted to talk about him, so you let it be. Spiderman had stopped a huge robbery tonight, but before the reporters could ask him any questions, he swung off into the night, towards Queens. You finally sat down at your desk, turning your TV down to a nice low volume. You cracked your knuckles and began to get to work. Although you could make digital blueprints, you chose to work them by hand first.

"Let's get to work, baby," you whispered to yourself.


End file.
